


The lost and the found

by CheezPleez



Series: Wolffe's pack [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: The search for Bacara is on but will they end up with more than they bargained for when they find him? Is Fox right, is he really past saving?
Series: Wolffe's pack [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939771
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"So are you guys going to go after Bacara? I mean its been a few months." 

Cody looked over at Jahnessa "I think we should. I just didn't want to push it. Everything Tech has found about him and everything Fox has told us is frankly pretty scary. Even if we get him back there will be collateral damage. He was brutal when he served in the clone wars. I can't begin to imagine what the empire has done to him."

Fox chose that moment to enter the room Tech on his heels. "We have a lock on Bacara. If you wanna surprise him he's on Kamino."

Jahnessa stood up "well, then let's go get him."

"Go get who?" Rex said as he entered the room. 

"Bacara" they all said.

"You sure about this Codes?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I think we gotta try but anyone that goes needs to understand it's going to be a tough fight and we may have to cut our losses and leave him. Go get everyone and we will discuss."

Once everyone was together Cody spoke up. "We all agreed we would do what we could to help our brothers however, as Fox has shown us and our own research has found Bacara may be past helping. I will not hold it against anyone who does not want to take the risk. People will get hurt, its possible some of us could be killed."

Jahnessa stood "I want to help."

Wrecker shook his head "me too. We'll need a couple heavy hitters."

After a long discussion most of them agreed to go with the exception of Fox, Dogma, Gregor, Ahsoka and Tech who opted to stay behind in case there was a need for extraction. 

Che gave Wolffe a kiss and pulled him close "take care of them and yourself. No one will think less if you can't save him."

He held her tight "I know, but we have to try."

As Fox watched them go he couldn't help but feel as if it was the worst idea ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessa looked at the charts on the screen. "So this is your home planet?"

"More or less. I wouldn't so much call it home as I would our birthplace." Cody pulled up a few more images on the screen. 

"If we land here we should have decent cover in case we are spotted."

"Wonder what he's doing on Kamino."

Wolffe moved closer "Don't know Rex but I can't imagine it's good."

************************************************************************************************

Once they touched down on Kamino Hunter shivered "this place feels creepy with so little life on it."

"That's weird" Echo said as he looked at the data pad "the building with the stasis pods is still powered on."

"What?" Rex took the pad and looked it over. "We go there first. We need to find out what's there. Fox said Fett came and destroyed everything."

The remains of Tipoca city looked over them and the winds caused the derelict structures to creak and moan as the rain came down around them.

"Remember when Bacara used to tell us they tossed the bad cadets into the sea?" Wolffe said over his shoulder to Cody.

"Remind me why we are saving him again?" Crosshair hissed.

Cody held up a hand and pointed to the building nearby. "There it is."

They carefully entered the building. It still smelled of stale air and antiseptic after all these years.

When they entered the next room they froze. There in the stasis tube completely untouched was one last clone.

"Fett killed all the others, couldn't bring himself to blast her." 

They turned to see Bacara standing at the observation deck. 

"Seems our template provided more weak stock than I realized. Without the long necks that infant has been in suspended animation since the ending of the clone wars. The long necks kept her because they had no other young clones. Once Fett destroyed the key and all genetic material the empire thought she was the key to it all but the problem is no one knows how to get her out. The kaminoans kept their science to themselves. One wrong move and it's over."

Kix stepped forward and Bacarra raised his blaster.

"Wait. I know how. I trained with Corric remember? Just let me help her."

He lowered the blaster a little. "Even if you do it she still belongs to the empire and so do all of you. We are and always have been property. To pretend to be anything else goes against our entire reason for being."

"We are human Bacara so are you. We are flesh and blood. It doesn't matter if we were made in a lab we are still human."

He tore his helmet off and sneered at Rex "Is that what Tano has told you all these years as you get old and fat? We are clones wearing the face of a dead man. Nothing more nothing less."

Jahnessa moved closer to Rex "you could have a chance at something better. Your brothers have a life and a family. You could be a part of that."

He raised the blaster again pointing it at Nessa "just who do you think you are? Some rebel scum here to change my heart?"

She stood her ground "no. I'm Fox's daughter."

He shook his head "that's a lie. I was there when they told him she was killed."

"No. It's true she is Fox's. They lied to him. They thought it would keep him loyal."

He looked over at Wolffe "Is that so? And tell me where is Fox now? He disappeared trying to retrieve you all."

"He's safe, and better now that his chip is out. We can do the same for you. Just let us help" Cody pleaded.

Just then there was a small chime as the stasis pod opened. Kix carefully reached in and pulled out the baby girl. As he checked her over he couldn't help but notice she looked different. "Bacara...when was she decanted?"

He was silent.

"I said when."

Hunter stepped closer to Kix "is something wrong?"

He shook his head "the dna sample...I think it came from a clone. She's missing fingers and toes, see? Four on each hand and foot instead of five. Where did the sample come from Bacara and when?"

"The samples came from the only older clones the empire still had. Now that you have retrieved her there's no sense keeping damaged goods." 

He leveled the blaster and took a shot. He was not completely surprised when Wolffe stepped forward and took the hit. Nessa screamed as he fell to the ground. Wrecker opened fire and all hell broke loose.

"Kix, Jahnessa! Get her back to the ship Now!" Cody turned back just as Bacara took a leap off the deck and landed, blaster in one hand and Mundi's saber ignited in the other.

"I'll give the jedi one thing, they sure have some fun toys."

Rex kneeled down next Wolffe as the others provided cover. He saw the wound in his chest and could hear the wet sound every breath made as he struggled to breathe. There was nothing they could do.   
"Wolffe...Che is going to be pissed at us."

He held Rex's hand but his grip was fading fast "get...that...girl...home…"

He was Right. Rex squeezed his hand one last time and turned to help his brothers. He heard Echo cry out as the saber took off his mechanical arm. Wrecker tackled Baccara as he tossed a detonator across the room. When it went off it produced a sound that sent Hunter to the floor clutching his head.

"I know all your weaknesses. I will take you back one way or another."

Cody grabbed Hunter. "We have to go. Fall back. As they retreated Echo called when Crosshair collapsed a dart embedded in the back of his neck. Wrecker moved to cover him as Rex and Echo hauled him up. When they went to move Wrecker went down as a blaster bolt tore through his leg.

"Just go!" He yelled. As Bacara moved forward with his assault Wrecker grabbed his leg and threw him. Rex and Echo took their opening and fled with the others. 

Back on the ship Kix looked around "he didn't make it did he?" 

Cody shook his head as they pulled away. "Wrecker gave us an opening. I don't know what they will do to him."

Jahnessa shook as she looked at the carnage. "We need to get him. If there's a chance he is still alive we need to try and-" 

Kix pulled her into a hug. "We can't take that risk. Wolffe and Wrecker gave everything to make sure we got home safe."

The ride home was silent. Echo was able to hack the files and learned that Wrecker was set to be sent to Coruscant for reconditioning. Wolffe was mysteriously absent from the report and they knew Bacara was letting them hack the file when the words "looking for something?" Appeared in the report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Wrecker fought with the binders that were placed on him. "Not getting out of those ones. What's your number soldier?"

Wrecker snarled at him "I don't have one." 

"I'm sure they can check your id chip and remind you. Sit tight. We'll get a med droid to fix that blaster wound."

He exited the ship and stood over Wolffe's body. There was still a slight rise and fall of his chest. "So are the rumors about the monster clone true?"

He hauled Wolffe up and brought his body to the med bay shackling him to the bed next to Wrecker. Once he set his course he returned to them. He could see a more even breath coming from Wolffe. 

"Well… looks like those nomads were right. I'm sure the governess would love to add you to her collection and I couldn't think of a more fitting punishment."

Wrecker's eyes widened "you don't mean Thalassa Tarkin do you?"

"She and I have an….understanding. I bring her new additions to her collection and her husband keeps me instated above nat. born officers and soldiers who the Empire would otherwise replace me with. They get what they want and I get what I want. So it looks like you will get reconditioned on Eriadu and be posted there."

"I will never work for the empire."

"See that's where you are wrong. Even without your chip you can and will be reconditioned. If you fail to comply I might just get curious about where the others are hacking my system from rather than just waiting for another failed recovery attempt. Do you want to be the cause of their destruction or do you want to be a good soldier? Because, the empire, they reward good soldiers."

************************************************

Wolffe was surprised when he opened his eyes again. He swore he was going to die on Kamino. He began to wish he had when he found himself chained to a wall in a room full of people.

He was stripped down to his pants and a small weequay woman was tending to a bandage on his chest.

"Where am I?"

"You have been sold to the Tarkins. The newest addition to their slave collection. Thalassa paid big for you."

"Where are we?"

The woman helped him sit up. "We are on Eraidu."

He shook his head "no no. I have to get off this planet."

She grimaced "good luck with that. Is it true? Are you a lunar beast?"

He paled as the other inhabitants of the room looked at him. 

"How do you all know?"

"The governess was very excited when they brought you in and we know she has been looking for a lunar beast for quite some time."

He shook his head "this can't be happening. I can't change safely. I could hurt someone."

"We'll make sure to take good care of you, my pet."

A woman stood in the doorway flanked by two troopers. "Bring him with me" she ordered and the two troopers collected him unhooking the chain and holding it like a leash. 

They led him out of the compound and to a much nicer part of their estate. Once they were in a private room she turned to the troopers "remove your helmets."

Wolffe gasped as the troopers did as they were told and he saw the two familiar faces looking at him. 

"Waxer? Boil? We...we thought you were-"

"Dead?" Waxer asked dryly. "No. Numa's family got our chips out but we were caught not long after when Ryloth was occupied by the empire. We would have been reconditioned had the governess now wanted us as her personal guards."

She smiled at Wolffe "I reward good pets. These troopers have been excellent assets." 

He couldn't help but notice unlike Fox and Bacara they were not young. "How come they aren't ya know-"

"Young? Because they are here off the record so that means they are not privy to the same treatment as the other Clones in the Empire's ranks but I still take care of them in other ways." Her tone and the way both of them flinched led him to believe her idea of care and theirs was very different.

"Now then….you, change forms. I have heard you can change willingly better than during the lunar cycle."

He stood saying and doing nothing. The governess grabbed a blaster and held it to Waxer's head "do it or he dies."

The look of fear and panic on both Waxer and Boil's faces was enough to convince him. After a moment she was now looking at an old shaggy lunar beast. She stepped forward, her hands moving all over his body.

"How would you like to take me in this form."

He stiffened as her hands moved towards his waistband. "I...would rather not." She pouted, "that's unfortunate."

She then raised the blaster and shot him right in the stomach. 

"If what I have read is true you won't die unless I shoot your heart or cut it out. You two, take him and get him cleaned up and explain to him how things go around here."

"Yes ma'am" they both murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cody found Kix holding the child from the pod. "Soooo is she really from one of the wolfpack?"

He looked up "well she has some of the genetic markers from Wolffe's batch but it's hard to be sure although the imperfections could point to yes since using a clone as a donor to make another clone would lead to basically watering down the original sample and it would result in problems. She has an irregular heartbeat and from what I can tell she might be deaf. She's gonna have a whole host of problems if she survives."

Cody frowned. "Perhaps….Che could help her. I mean she has wanted children and now here's this child that needs a parent."

Kix grabbed at the back of his neck "maybe. It just seems so harsh, hey we lost Wolffe but here, have a baby with rampant health issues."

Before he could answer Nessa rushed in "Buir, help please, I don't know what's wrong with him."

Kix quickly handed the baby to Cody. "Keep her warm." He followed after Nessa and saw Crosshair flailing and screaming on the bed as Hunter and Echo desperately tried to hold him.

"What's happening?" Kix began looking at the monitors. "Why is his heart rate so high?" 

Nessa shook her head "I don't know. His heart was racing when I got to him. I figured it was adrenaline. I got Hunter checked out and suddenly he was shouting and panicking." 

Kix looked at Crosshair's pupils to see they were blown but his gaze was not focused. He was hallucinating. "Nessa what was in the dart that hit him?"

She looked at him "I...I don't know. I thought it was a sedative. I..i...is it poison?"

He shook his head and began prepping an I.v to flush his system. "Not quite. I think Bacara did his homework on us. Crosshair has a poor heart. The best way to stop him is take advantage of any weakness. I bet that dart was loaded with Ketamine. Aside from a rapid heart beat the primary side effect is hallucinations."

Crosshair reached for Nessa practically clawing at her hand. "Don't..please...don't let them terminate me. Please please mmmaster Ti...please. I'll be good." 

Hunter let go of him and stepped back as did Echo. Nessa scooped him up and pulled him to her chest. "No. No one will hurt you. Shhhh..it will be alright. Follow my breathing. In….out...in…..out."

She cradled him close until he seemed to calm a bit. Kix checked his vitals again and nodded "he's getting there. I should have checked that sooner." He turned and looked over at Echo. 

"How's your arm?"

He shrugged "he didn't hit skin so there's that but Tech may have to replace the connection port to be safe."

Rex came in and looked around "we are about to land. Cody is taking good care of our new passenger."

When Kix found Cody he was holding the baby close. "She's gonna get lots of love."

He looked back at him. "I can't believe they tried to keep making clones. They knew better than to take a sample from another clone. That's how we ended up with problems like 99. He was proof that tampered or diluted dna was not a good idea."

Kix sat next to him. "They might be smart but they were also greedy."

As they felt the ship land the knot in Kix's stomach tightened. He knew there was lots of bad news to deliver. Not only were they empty handed they lost two brothers. He held his arms out to take the child. 

As they exited Che was waiting. As they filed out Rex watched the worry on her face turn to dread. Kix came over to her. 

"There was nothing we could do Che. He was protecting her." He showed her the bundle in his arms and she quickly scooped her up.

"What was she doing on Kamino?" She said through tears. 

"One last attempt at a new clone army. They tried to splice the cells from the clones they had to make her. She's got genetic markers from Wolffe and Cody's batch so she's as good as-"

"Mine. She's mine." She held the child close and kissed her head. Rex nodded and led the others away to give them privacy.

"She's not healthy. She has heart problems, physical defects, maybe even neurological. We won't know what her quality of life will be."

"Wolffe knew she had a chance with me. I have to take care of her. What...what happened to him? Where's Wrecker?"

Kix shook his head "he stopped Bacara from terminating her. Once he realized she was defective he said keeping her was a waste. Wrecker covered our escape. Crosshair doesn't know yet. Bacara was prepared for us. He had a disrupter for Hunter's heightened senses and a shot of Ketamine for Crosshair's weak heart. He knew where to hit us and make it hurt."

She clutched the little girl closer "Can you get either of them back?"

"Maybe Wrecker. We think Wolffe might...well we aren't sure. There's no report of his death in Bacara's file and Wrecker is posted for reconditioning."

There was a gasp behind him as Ahsoka walked up. "Reconditioning? That could ruin someone like Wrecker, we have to look for him."

"It's not that easy. He is supposed to be sent to Coruscant but the records show Bacara's flight log made a stop at Eraidu."

"That mean's Wolffe is alive and in a hell of a lot of trouble" Fox said as he came over. 

"What do you mean? Is he really alive? Could he be? Please Fox tell me!" Che moved towards him desperate for answers.

"That's where Bacara takes prisoners who he plans on selling to the grand moff and his wife if the rumours are true. She would pay nicely for a lunar beast. Probably just recondition Wrecker there too and post him where they can keep an eye on him."

The bundle in her arms squirmed and let out a soft whimper. Fox's eyes immediately searched for the source.

"Shit….is that a baby?"

Che held her defensively "she's my baby."

He looked confused as she stormed off and Kix chuckled. "They tried to make more clones and used your batch as their key. Poor things got loads of issues but Cody and Wolffe felt Che would be able to care for her."

Ahsoka hummed in agreement "i think they are both right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay end of the season is kicking my ass
> 
> Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Wrecker tugged and fought with the restraints as Bacara led him to the imperial complex for reconditioning.

"When my brothers find me they are going to kick your ass so hard you are going to wish you were dead!" He roared.

Bacara laughed "I will find them and the rebel base soon enough. Your sniper will be as good as a walking plague wherever he goes. That dart was laced with ketamine for his heart but also a sample of Boga flu. Wherever he is the empire will follow the trail of a quarantined launch bay."

Wrecker charged at Bacara "you bastard." 

Bacara merely side stepped and let Wrecker stumble to the ground. 

"Now then let's see what we have here."

A few people came over and scanned him for his Id. Chip. "ECT-003, a number reassignment. Oh...you were part of that batch." 

Wrecker snarled at the imperial who was reading his data as it appeared on the screen. "Should we even waste our time reconditioning an old retarded clone?" 

Wrecker flinched. He brothers had forbade the use of that word and everyone went with it. It had never stopped the long necks from using it around him. He was still capable of so much he just had to change his methods he couldn't think like the other clones. He spent years reminding himself he was not wrong or broken but the way they all looked at him...sneered at him.

"Should be even easier to recondition him. Just get it done." Bacara walked out once he was secured to the chair. 

They fastened things to his head and face and powered up the machine. As it whined and whirred he felt it begin to heat and then a blinding pain as a charge surged through him. Once it was done someone stepped over to him.

"Please give your trooper number soldier."

"I don't have one" he said as he spit at them. 

"Again" they sighed and the machine powered up again. This went on for what seemed like hours before Wrecker finally tiredly answered "ECT- 003 sir."

The officer grinned "good boy. Let Moff Tarkin know he is ready."

************************************************

Echo tried to hold still for Tech as he worked on the connection port. He began coughing again and Tech huffed, placing his tools on the table. "I cannot work like this. We need that cough looked at. Let's go see Kix. 

Kix knew the stress of the day had caught up with him. They lost two brothers, one was sick as hell and the other could hardly stand to be in a room with light or noise. He knew it could have been worse as he laid his head down on his desk. He hadn't planned on falling asleep when Tech woke him, force only knows how much later.

"Echo needs checked he keeps coughing and I can't work on his port if he can't hold still."

Kix's head felt heavy and he could barely pay attention to Tech. Echo's cough pulled him from his thoughts. "Ok. Um...yeah. take a seat Echo. When did the cough start?"

"A few hours ago. Keeps getting worse."

He scanned over Echo. "You have a fever. If the port can wait I say take some meds and get some rest." 

Tech nodded and looked at him. "Are you alright?" 

He shook his head trying to clear the fuzzy feeling away.   
"Headache. Stressful day."

Tech nodded and guided Echo out leaving Kix at his desk, where he promptly put his head back down.

************************************************

Rex leaned heavily on Ahsoka as they tried to watch a film on the holo. Cody was pressed against her other side. "Guys.. you ok? You both feel really warm." 

Neither answered and she could see that they were both sound asleep. She carefully got up and grabbed a blanket for them and turned the holo off. It was a rough day for them all.

************************************************

Nessa quietly checked on Hunter. He was currently hunched in on himself the pillow over his head. She laid a cool cloth on the back of his neck. As she did so she could feel the heat coming from his skin and frowned. 

"Aw. We can't add this too."

She made a note of the fever and headed for Crosshair. She was still trying to get him to eat something, anything at this point. As she got closer she could see bluish green rings around his eyes and yellow splotching on his throat. 

"What the hell?" She carefully inspected him to find he was also burning with fever. She quickly ran to get Kix. When she found him at his desk he was also showing the weird coloration.

"Kix? Kix? Buir? Please wake up."

He barely opened his eyes as she tried to move him to the cot in his office. She needed to get help. 

As she went looking around she found Echo, Rex and Cody all in similar states. Tech was scanning over him.

"We need to quarantine everyone. If Echo has this he's not the only one."

She nodded "the others have it too. What is it?" 

"Boga flu. Most the core systems purged it towards the end of the clone wars but outbreaks still happen in the outer rims. We need to find a way to get the antidote here without alerting the empire. Che would know."

"What would I know?" She froze when she saw Echo laying on the bed practically gasping. "Oh god. How did he get boga flu?"

Tech frowned "I think somehow Bacara did it. All he has to do is look for a supplies request for the antidote and he finds us and any Rebel activity on Chandrila."

"We might be able to scrounge some up from a few bases. But we will need to get it here. I'll speak with Ahsoka and see if Hera's crew can do it."

"Lothal is pretty far. Why not someone closer?" Nessa asked.

"The alliance doesn't have any closer crews."

"No but.. well if you didn't mind…. Maybe...Tara and Hondo could do it?"

Che sighed "IF you can get them to do it without bleeding us dry yes. I will call my contacts, you call yours. Now Tech since you are here help me get Echo situated so he can breathe better and then go to bed. No doubt you have now been exposed. The only ones vaccinated here are probably, Nessa, Fox and Myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha ks for reading. Sorry for the long time between updats om still having laptop issues but i got a new one for xmas so hopefully i can back up things and get moving


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start by saying underworld queen... im sorry

Wolffe groaned as he felt his abdomen slowly pull itself together. "I have to get out of here." 

Boil frowned, "there's no way to escape. The governess has tracking chips in all her….people. we couldn't go anywhere without being tracked. You would need a tech genius or maybe a jedi to get them out quickly."

"If we can escape we got both." 

They looked at him "who? How?"

"All I can say is Rex put a lot of work into putting his family back together. Anyone we could find he searched for."

Waxer looked around "no one listens in on us here. Thalassa doesn't believe we know anything useful since no one came for us."

"I'm sorry had we known we would have. I know Cody would be thrilled to see you."

They both gasped, "Cody is alive? Who else please if they are hunting you they already know names."

He agreed that the empire knew who they were and as long as there was no information about locations given he could fill them in.

"Rex found me a month after the order. We found Cody a month or so later. The Bad batch found us. Then Rex found Dogma and Kix frozen in carbonite in an old GAR storage facility. We recently found Fox too." 

"Wait….clone force survived this mess?" 

He nodded "yup, Not so bad when you spend time to get used to them. A lot has happened over the last nearly 20 years. I….I got married."

Boil and Waxer exchanged looks.  
"Someone married you?"

"Hey!"

"Well it's just….. you aren't exactly a… warm person."

"A lot has changed. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She's gonna be so pissed at me for not coming back."

"Maybe we can try. I mean the best chance would be when both Thalassa and the Grand Moff are gone. Tarkin is posted to go with Vader to a new space station. If he's gone long enough Thalassa goes to Coruscant to see her lover."

"She's cheating on him?"

They both began to laugh.

"They both do. Their marriage was for power. They don't even share a bed. Everyone knows it but no one says anything."

"So that whole thing about taking her...she was serious?"

They nodded "she is...she has lots of….."

"Waxer just say it, she's a freak."

He nodded at Boil. "I mean it's not wrong as long as everyone's consenting, it's just… lots of times the other person does not have a choice."

They both shuddered again. 

"Any way we can keep an eye on things if she leaves it's the easiest chance to try and flee. No one here really likes the Tarkins."

************************************************

Wrecker was assigned to a barracks and squad where Bacara promptly took him. He hated the feel of the uniform they gave him. It barely fit but as Bacara complained there was no armor big enough for him so he was assigned as a security officer and given a uniform.

When he walked in he immediately felt unwelcome. Bacara slammed the door and left. A young man stepped forward "are you the new member of our squad?"

"CT-003, reporting sir."

"Right" he sneered at him. "Strip off your uniform."

"Excuse me?"

"I said strip off the uniform."

"No."

"Do you want to go back to reconditioning?"

Wrecker was silent.

"Thats what I thought. Take off the uniform and get on the bed."

He did as instructed. He was then cuffed to the bed by the other squad members.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as he struggled with the binders.

"Reminding you of your place."

He pulled out a vibro knife and slowly but steadily began to carve into his back. Wrecker howled and thrashed but that didn't stop him. Once he was finished he tossed the uniform at him. "Now everyone will know you belong to the empire. Now get dressed. We have a patrol detail in fifteen minutes."

Wrecker swallowed past the lump in his throat and began redressing. He couldn't play this part. Not now, not ever.

As they walked one of the squad came over to him. "Are you really a clone trooper?"

He nodded "yeah" he said sadly.

"Why are you so...big?"

"I turned out different."

"Oh. Im ISB-2467 but everyone calls me pipsqueak."

Wrecker smiled down at him. "I'm Wrecker. Why are you even here Pipsqueak. You seem too good for all this."

"Someones gotta keep the galaxy in line."

"Ruling through fear an' oppression ain't the way Pipsqueak."

Just then there was a shout as the other troopers ransacked a market stand stomping on the owner's wares as she shrieked. He walked over and peeled the troopers back. 

"WHAT THE KARKING HELL?" He roared and for a moment they looked scared of him.

"We do not want Togruta trash in this town. She has been told her wares are not to be sold here." He turned to his commanding officer.

"Just cuz you don' like it don' make it trash. She worked hard to make these things" he said as he picked up the remains of a beaded necklace and handed it to her.

"My apologies ma'am. These idiots don't understand culture."

"ECT-003, you drop that trash this instant and take her into custody. We'll see if she likes the factory if she needs work so bad. Lazy creatures don't want to do an honest work for their living."

"No."

"I'm sorry, did you just say no? Do you want to be reconditioned? Did you find that experience to be pleasant? Take her into custody NOW."

"NO!" He growled as he swung his fist into the officer's face. The people in the market scattered as blaster bolts went flying. As one hit Wrecker he could tell it was on stun. Thankfully it still took a lot to take him down as he fought the troopers. Finally a shot hit him in the back of the neck and he went down. The troopers dragged him back to the complex for more reconditioning.

Wrecker woke up and knew something was wrong. He was not back in the same room he was in. A woman walked over.

"Good, you're awake. Since the standard reconditioning doesn't seem to work we are going for a different approach. I believe you are familiar with Jedi mind tricks, yes?"

Wrecker didn't answer as he looked her over. When he spotted the two light sabers hanging from her belt he felt a knot in his stomach.

"Well it looks like I don't have to explain much. You are smarter than they give you credit. It's a shame I have to wipe your mind."

As she placed her hands on his head he struggled and thrashed in the restraints. He could feel the memories of those he loved slipping away. 

"Stop struggling. If you relax this will be much easier for both of us."

As she moved her hands she made the mistake of getting close to Wrecker's mouth. He immediately bit down as hard as possible. 

The woman howled out in pain and pulled her hand away minus her thumb which Wrecker spit onto the floor.

"I will deal with you later" she snarled as she stormed out.

Wrecker closed his eyes trying to pull himself together. He couldn't push back the fear he was feeling. He almost lost every bit of who he was and who he knew. As he was led to a cell he saw the woman speaking with someone as she gestured towards him. He grinned as he saw her hand wrapped in a bandage. He refused to break so easily for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading check out my other fic "life with the pack" as the most recent side stories and up coming ones will be referenced in this fics chapters


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vercopaanir meane hope in mando'a
> 
> Also warning for another use of the word retarded towards the end.

As the days went by Che needed all the help she could get. Thankfully they were able to get a vaccine for Greggor and Dogma so they along with Fox were currently the only clones not sick. Ahsoka was also fortunate enough to not be sick.. With luck Hondo and Tara would arrive with the medicine. 

Nessa came in and placed trays down on the table. "I need more cold packs. I can't keep these fevers down." 

Che passed her what she had and took the used ones to clean and reset. "Is anyone else awake?"

She shook her head. "Tech, Rex and Hunter are still the only ones. I'm worried Crosshair hasn't really come around since we got back and Echo's breathing is really struggling."

Che knew how deadly this could be especially since they were older. She didn't have the heart to tell Nessa this could get worse before Hondo arrived.

"How is Haleen doing with Vercopaanir?"

Che smiled a little "she's doing ok. Said she's eating but doesn't cry much. I want so much to hold her. I just can't risk bringing this flu near her."

"I'm sure she's getting lots of love. I think it's cute that Haleen even gave her a mando'a name."

Ahsoka came in and placed Rex's tray down. "I think Cody is coming around a bit. Rex said this is worse than the blue shadow virus and that's saying something. He was sick for weeks with that."

Che gasped "he was exposed to the blue shadow and lived?"

She smiled fondly. "takes a lot to keep my Rexster down."

Nessa arched an eyebrow and Che smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"Sweetheart, when are you going to admit you have fallen for him and hard."

She snapped her head up. "What do you mean fallen? Rex and I are just good friends. We have been through a lot together."

"We all see the way you look at each other. Your love for him runs deeper than your love for his brothers."

She opened her mouth to protest "no. Think about it. The ship comes back from a job and who do you run for? You flood the rest of us with your happiness like an untrained padawan and I've been around enough of them to know that feeling. It's ok. Love is important. Especially now when things can be so dark. Just think about it. Tomorows never promised and getting things like that out in the open are always best."

Dogma cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway. "Am I interrupting?"

"Never Dogma, what is it?"

"Crosshair is waking up. He's asking for Wrecker. I….I didn't know what to do."

Nessa got up "I got it Dogma. Sit down a moment, you have done your fair share and then some. Where's Fox?"

"He was out in the garden. Said he needed a moment. This whole thing is stressing him out."

************************************************

As she walked in the room she could see Cross trying to sit up.

"Hey it's ok, I'm here. Tell me what you need."

She eased him up as he relaxed into her cool hands. "Wrecker, where's Wrecker. He's always here when I'm sick."

"Ok Cross please listen to me. Bacara took him and Wolffe to Eiradu. We are going to get him back but it will take time."

He looked up at her and shook his head "no, we have to go get him. Do you know what they will do to him?"

"Cross, please you are very sick. I need you to rest."

He was struggling to get out of the bed. "He….nee...nee...needs m..m...me." 

She pulled him close as he sobbed and shouted. They all knew this wasn't going to end well but it was supposed to be Hunter or Tech telling him, not her. She carded her fingers through his hair and laid the cold pack she brought against his neck. She had learned in her time with the clones that Wrecker was very close with Crosshair. Really, all of Clone force was nearly inseparable but if Crosshair needed anyone he went to Wrecker.

"We will do everything to get them back Cross, I can promise you that."

He nodded weakly as he began to fall back to sleep against her.

"I heard him yelling"

She looked over at Hunter in the doorway.  
"You should be in bed."

"I will be, but my brother needs me." He carefully slid in on the other side of Crosshair.

"He worries me. He bottles it all inside until it eats at him. He doesn't talk to the rest of us like he does you or Wrecker. I wish I had been there to protect him from the long necks but I'm glad the jedi stepped in. I never really forgave Alpha or Colt for letting what happened to us happen. He was different before the termination. He was a lot gentler, sweeter to those around him. He would still run his mouth and he sure as hell got into fights but he showed so much more to the world. I hate that he hides behind spite and bitterness most times."

She reached over and squeezed his shoulder "I know it's hard but at least you have him and he's going to need you guys a lot. I will do everything I can to find Wrecker and Wolffe but until then he needs his brothers."

She carefully got up and moved Crosshair over towards Hunter. "Get some sleep and let me know if you need anything."

********************************************************  
The sith came back for Wrecker after three days in solitary.   
"I had some time to think and I believe I know just how to handle you."

As she spoke her appearance changed and he was staring at Ahsoka. "I didn't think clawdites were force users."

"It's rare enough that the empire didn't kill me. You are good. Most don't know a clawdite; they would just assume it was a force trick. I get to have fun with you because no unit will have you. It seems you caused a spark but I'm sure it will be snuffed out before it grows too much."

He was silent as he kept telling himself this was not Ahsoka. It made it hard when the torture moved between physical and mental. 

************************************************

He wasn't sure if it had been days or hours. He just wanted it to stop. At some point he lost the ability to talk. He wasn't sure if he had just screamed too much or if Ahsoka had just hurt him that badly. He froze. She was NOT Ahsoka. Ahsoka loved him and cared about him. She would never hurt him.

"Wrecker, are you ready to be a good soldier? I need help setting an example."

He looked up at her and shook his head.

"I don't have to hurt good soldiers. Do you want me to have to keep hurting you? You really are a broken, useless, defective, RETARDED clone."

As she spoke the voice and her form changed. He was now looking up at Krell. Their brief assignment on Umbara was a nightmare and Krell was the cause. He was horrible and abusive. 

He frantically shook his head, backing towards the wall. He felt the sting of tears down his face. 

"Look at you. You're pathetic. Cowering like a child. Termination would have been a favor to you and your useless brothers."

Something about that just took it too far as he surged forward and lunged at her. In a quick flash of red he felt a searing pain from the right side of his face to his shoulder.

He dropped to his knees and saw his arm hanging on by a small bit of skin. The sith reached forward and tore the limb cackling as he tried to get away. His breathing became labored as his vision greyed out. He was certain this was the end for him but as he closed his eyes he heard a commotion outside. Perhaps that spark wasn't so easily snuffed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Yay new story thanks for reading


End file.
